Zwei Kletten und ein Schnabeltier Story (Two Girls and a Platypus)
That´s the Story of the Comic ''Zwei Kletten und ein Schnabeltier Comic (Two Girls and a Platypus) ''First I´m writing it in German and after that in English. Kapitel 1: Die schatzkarte Es herrschte eine Unheimliche Stille im Haus der Flynn-Flecher´s. Das einzigste was man hören konnte, war das Schnarchen von Perry, dem Schnabeltier und dem Ticken des Weckers. Man könnte denken, das Haus wäre von Geißtern besessen. Um 8:00 War es so weit: Der Wecker von Phineas piepte. ``Biep! Bliep! Bliep!´´ Zuerst versteckte Phineas sein Gesicht unter seinem Kopfkissen, aber schließlich stand er auf und schaltete ihn aus. Phineas musste Gähnen und schaute zu seinem bruder Ferb, der gerede das selbe erlitt. Aber schon beim Frühstück, war er wieder Top-Fit und wollte gleich mit seinem Plänen loslegen. Aber als er gleich unter seinem gemütlichen Plätzchen unter dem Baum saß, bemerkte er Plötzlich, das er überhaupt keine Idee hätte, was er und Ferb heute Machen konnten. ``Hm... Was könnten wir heute tun?´´ Er war etwas beunruhigt weil ihm nichts eingefallen war. Irgendwann, als Phineas schon längst aufgegeben hätte, ging da Lawrence Fletcher in den Garten. Er hatte schon gesehen das den beiden Brüdern nichts eingefallen war, und hatte deswegen gleich eine Lösung Parat: ``Hey Kinder! Ratet mal was heute morgen in unserem Briefkasten lag: Eine art Schatzkarte! Ihr müsst bei allen >>?<< Schauen, ob dort der Schatz ist.´´ Phineas bedankte sich, und schaute sich noch einmal die Karte an. In der Linken ecke Stand ein kleines Logo mit dem Namen:``Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.´´ Da Phineas die Idee mit dem Schatz gefiel, rief er: ``Ferb, ich weiss was wir heute...´´ Da unterbrach ihn Isabella mit dem satz:``Was macht ihr grade?´´ Phineas erzählte ihr von dem Schatz und fragte, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollte. Doch in diesem moment sagten Phineas und Isabella gleichzeitig: ``Hey, wo ist denn...´´ und das von Phineas gesagte wort >Perry< und das von Isabella Gesagte Wort >Nicole< trennten ihren gemeinsamen satz. Kapitel 2: Die Nervensägen Das Schnabeltier Perry watschelte langsam durch den Garten der Flynns. An einem Pilz blieb er stehen. Man könnte denken, er würde jetzt genüsslich hineinbeißen, doch wie jeder Perry kennt, steht er auf, setzt seinen Agenten Hut auf, und betätigt einen Schalter, der in diesem Pilz eine Geheime schutsche auslöst. Perry springt hinein, hält dabei aber einen Kleinen Chip der auf seiner haut befästigt ist fest. (Für alle die den Comic noch nicht gesehen haben, das ist Perrys Übersetzungs-Chip. Er kann damit Sprechen, solange es auf seiner haut befästigt ist.) Doch ehe er sich in seinen gemütlichen Sitz fallen lassen kann, wird er aufgefangen. Dort steht Nicole. Sie packt ihn, und betätigt hetzend einen Lift Schalter. ``Perry,Perry! Stelle dir vor: WIR BEKOMMEN ZWEI AUSTAUSCH-AGENTEN! Ist das nicht KLASSE?!??´´ Natürlich war Perry davon nicht sehr begeißtert, was Nicole auch sah. Deshalb erwähnte sie, das auch ein Schnabeltier-Mädchen mit von der Partie sei. In diesem Moment wollte Perry sofort mitkommen. In Gedanken war er schon bei den Flitterwochen. Er und Nicole liefen so schnell sie konnten, zur Tür der Praktikantinnen. ``Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben ein cooles Labor!´´ Pflüsterte Nicole Perry zu, der in Gedanken immernoch bei dem Schnabeltiermädchen war. Aber Pustekuchen: Als sie die Tür der Mädchen Öffneten, standen sie in einem Pinken-Barbie-Zimmer mit herzchen, Plüschtieren und haufenweise Poster. Sie konnten kaum etwas sagen, da fingen zwei Mädchen an zu kreischen. Die eine War blond und hatte eine art Dirndel an. Dazu noch Ballerina-Tanzschuhe und zwei Schleifen. Die andere Hatte Pechschwarzes Haar, mit einem Grauen Haarschmuckstück, einem weißem Herzchen T-shirt und einem Schwaren rock. ``Hey, Ich bin Emily und das ist Sophie.´´ Sagte die Schwarzhaarige. Kaum konnten Perry und Nicole etwas sagen, wurden sie schon wieder unterbrochen: ``Ihr seid sooo cool!!!´´ Nach 5 minuten unterbrach Nicole Sie: ``Ähmm, Perry möchte das Schnabeltiermädchen sehen! Glaube ich...´´ Sophie zeigte auf einen Futternapf. Daneben standt ein Schnabeltier Mädchen. Sofort schlich Perry sich zu ihr, und versuchte den Gentelman zu spielen. ``Guten tag, junge ladie. Wie heißen sie?´´ Doch anstadt einem süßen Schnabeltier Mädchen, richtete sich ein Überschminktes, hässliches, in klamotten gestopftes Schnabeltier auf und schmatzte mit vollem Mund: ``Ich bin edeltrud. Hey, wer bist du? Du bist süß! Erzähle mir von Dir!´´ Perry hätte mit allem Gerechnet.-Nur damit nicht. Er versuchte Nicole zu vermitteln, dass sie Gehen sollten. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Nicole Perrys hilferuf, und beide rannten aus dem zimmer, mit der Angst, von den verrückten Mädchen verfolgt zu werden. English Chapter 1: The Treasure-Map There was an eerie silence in the House of the Flynn-Flecher ´s. The only thing you could hear was the snoring of Perry the Platypus and the tick of the clock. One might think the House would be obsessed with Ghostes. At 8: 00 am, the alarm-Clock of Phineas bleeped. "Bleeeeeeeep! Bliep! Bliep! ´ ´ first hid his face under his pillow , but finally he stood up and turned it off. Phineas had to yawning and looked at his brother Ferb. But Phineas was in a good manner, and wanted to get started immediately with his plans. But as he sat in his comfortable place under the tree, he had no idea, what he and Ferb making could do. "Hm... What could we do today? ´ ´ At some point, when Phineas would have long since abandoned, Lawrence Fletcher went in the garden. He had already seen the brothers invaded nothing , and had therefore equal a solution ready: "Hey Kids! Guess what was in our inbox :this morning: an art treasure map! You must look at all > >? < < , whether there the treasure! ´ ´ Phineas thanked, and once again looked at the card. In the left corner as a small logo with the name: "Doofenshmirtz evil Inc. ´ ´ Because Phineas liked the idea with the treasure, he said:" Ferb, I know what we gonna do today ´ ´... But Isabella interrupted him with the sentence: "whatcha doin? ´ ´ Phineas told her about the treasure and asked whether she wanted to go with them. But at this moment Phineas and Isabella said at the same time: "Hey, where is ´ ´But the Word of Phineas >Perry< and the word of Isabella >Nicole< separated their joint set. Chapte 2: The Nags The Platypus Perry walked slowly through the garden of the Flynns. He stopped on a mushroom. You might be thinking he would now gleefully eat it, but as each Perry knows, he stands up, put his agent-hat on, and presses a button that triggers a secret hiding in this fungus. Perry jumps into it, keeping it but a little chip which is fixed on his Body. (For those who haven't seen the comic, this is Perry's translation chip.) (He can so that speaking, as long as it skin on his is attaching.) But before he can drop is in its snug fit, he is caught. Nicole was in there. She grabs him, and presses a lift button rushing. "Perry, Perry! Imagine: we get two Exchange agents! Is the not class?´ ´ Course was Perry which not very happyt, which also saw Nicole, she said, there is also a Platypus-Girl. Perry wanted to immediately come along at this moment. In thought, he was on honeymoon. He and Nicole ran as fast as they could to the door of the interns. "I am sure they have a cool lab! to ´ ´ Nicole whispered Perry, who was still in the Platypus girl in mind. But never: When they opened the door of the girls, in a pink Barbie room with hearts, proportions and lots of posters were. two girls began to yell. One was blond and had on a kind of Dirndel. Even ballerina dance shoes and two loops. The other hair, had pitch black with a grey hair jewel, a white heart T-shirt and a black-grey skirt. Hey, I'm Emily and that's Sophie. said the black-haired. Perry and Nicole could barely say anything, they were interrupted again: `` You are sooo cool !!!'' After 5 minutes you Nicole interrupted: `` Um, Perry wants to see the platypus girl! I think ...'' Sophie was on a feeding dish. In addition, a platypus Standt girls. Perry immediately crept to her and tried to play the Gentleman. `` Good Afternoon, young ladie. What´s your name?´´ But there wasn´t a sweet platypus girl, there was directed to an over-rouged, ugly clothes stuffed in platypus and smacked his mouth full: `` I'm Edeltrud. Hey, who are you? You're sweet! Tell me about you!''Perry had with all-Gerechnet. not the only way. He tried to give Nicole, that she should go. After a few minutes heard Nicole Perry's call for help, and they both ran out of the room, with the fear, haunted by the crazy girl to be. Category:Angelina747 Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Nicole Gomez-Shapiro